narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 636 Diskussion
Das neue Kapitel ist raus - und es geht nun endlich in die vollen, wie viele es sich bereits gewünscht haben. Sin007シン(Kontakt) 10:21, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Man sieht einmal mehr, wie grausam Madara ist. Ich hoffe Obito bekommt noch die Chance auf irgendeine Weise Buße zu tun. Sein letzter Gedanke in dem Kapitel ist ja bei dem Menschen, den er am meißten geliebt hat. Ich hoffe, dass Minato dort nochmal eingreift und seinen Teil dazu beiträgt, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler doch noch die richtige Entscheidung trifft, auch so kurz vor seinem Tode. Ich denke da ganz an Luke Skywalker und Darth Vader. Bin gespannt wie das mit Madara abläuft, ob er direkt als Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wird, er ist ja an sich tot, oder ob er seine Seele freilässt und die Allianz "erstmal" ein wenig aufatmen kann. Wenn das Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu genauso lange braucht, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten wie es bei Nagato der Fall war könnten die andern ja eingentlich dagegen angehen und Obito unterbrechen bzw. den Höllenkönig angreifen? Itachi konnte den Höllenkönig beim Kampf gegen Edo-Nagato auch angreifen. Ich bin gespannt was Hashirama machen wird. Nimmt er den Kampf gegen Madara auf um zu verhindern, dass er das Juubi in sich versiegelt ist die Shinobi-Allianz wieder in großer Gefahr, hält er sich weiter mit dem Juubi auf wird Madara der Jinchuuriki des Juubi und so mächtig wie der Rikudou Sennin. Im Großen und Ganzen bin ich aber erstmal froh, dass Kakashi es doch nocht geschafft hat.Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 12:16, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde meinen , dass Hashirama alleine nicht in der Lage wäre Madara zu besiegen , so sollte es ja auch sein , schließlich ist ja Madara durch Rinnegan viel stärker geworden , da wäre es schade , wenn sich nicht verändern würde :D Eventuell könnte ein neuer Charakter kommen .DickReynolds (Diskussion) 12:34, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC)DickReynolds Das war echt das Traurigste Kapitel was ich je gelesen habe, Ich hätte nie erwartet das der Geheimnisvolle "Tobi" doch noch von Kakashi besiegt wird. Und ich hoffe WIRKLICH das Madara seinen Körper nicht irgendwie für seine Wiederbelebung übernehmen kann. Ein echt trauriges Kapitel Madara hat seinen Platz als einer meiner Liebelingscharas verloren. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 12:37, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Der Kampf war ganz schön schnell vorüber :/ Ich glaube Obito hatte sich doch etwas zu sehr auf seinen Mangekyou verlassen und konnte sonst nicht viel, schade eigentlich. Also das würde ich so jetzt nicht sagen. Du musst dir vorstellen, dass Obito ja eigentlich, mal abgesehen vom Mokuton, ein ganz normaler Ninja ohne besonderes Chakra ist, ganz im Gegensatz zu Madara oder Naruto. Er hat 7 Bijuu auf einmal und auch das Juubi kontrolliert. Er hat gewaltige Jutsus eigesetzt. Ich denke, dass bei ihm auch irgendwann mal die Luft raus ist. Kakashi war ja schon viel früher am Ende, wäre nicht Kurama gewesen. Vlt wars auch so wie damals beim Kampf zwischen Sasori und Sakura/Chiyo. Da hätte er ja zum Ende auch nicht verlieren müssen, das hat Chiyo ja am Ende gesagt.Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 13:55, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Tobi hat mir aber nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er absichtlich verloren hätte. Dann hätte er den letzten Satz bestimmt nicht gesagt. Und ich habe auch den Eindruck, dass Madara schon einen Möglichkeit hat, Tobi zu kontrollieren. Es sieht je eindeutig danach aus, als ob er das Rinne Tensei nicht aus freien Stücken einsetzt. Jetzt wissen wir auch, warum Madara so frech gelacht hat, als Tobi noch meinte, er hätte das Zepter in der Hand. Ich frage mich aber, was Madara meinte, als er sagte, er wollte sich eigentlich mit Hashirama messen, bevor er Jinchuriki würde. Ging es ihm darum, dass er als Jinchuriki zu stark wäre und es deshalb kein fairer Kampf mehr wäre, oder hat er Angst, weil er dann nicht mehr unsterblich ist? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:47, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) An sich ist dass ja ein zweischneidiges Schwert was Madara jetzt macht. Wenn er sich jetzt durch Obito wiederbelebt und seinen Edo Tensei Körper verlässt, ist er halt nicht mehr unsterblich und auch sein Chakra ist nicht mehr unendlich, Hashirama auf der anderen Seite setzt sich dank Edo Tensei immer wieder zusammen. Wenn Hashirama Madara aufhält bevor er sich mit Juubi vereint, so einfach wird dass wohl nicht werden als einfach mal aufsaugen oder mit Sharingan anschauen und sagen gehorche, dann wars dass für Madara. Lustig und teils auch schon wieder dummm, wäre natürlich Madara ist wiederbelebt wird aber kurz darauf vom Juubi getötet (zerstampft oder vom Bijuu Dama getroffen). Aber ich denke doch mal dass Kishi so was nicht machen wird, der Endgegner sollte doch jemand mit Verstand sein.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 17:04, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich Hoffe immer noch das Obito es doch noch schafft Madara auszutricksen und ihn dann am Ende besiegt von mir aus mit ihm Stirbt irgendwie den ich könnte nie mit Ansehen wie Peinlich der Kampf zwischen madara und der Allianz (oder auch nur Hashirama) sein wird. Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 09:10, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Wieso sollte der Kampf peinlich werden? Und so viel Allianz ist ja nun auch nicht mehr übrig. Wenn man bedenkt, dass es auf dem ganzen Kontinent keine Shinobi mehr gibt außer denen, die bis jetzt überlebt haben - also anhand des letzten Bildes, auf dem Madara und Tobi noch ihren Feuerangriff gemacht haben, vielleicht hundert von hunderttausend ... Dann ist das nicht viel. Und das war Madara fast allein. Man könnte ihn also durchaus einen Massenmörder nennen ;) --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:20, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Vielleicht gibt es ja doch jemanden außerhalb den Beiteligten ? Das würde eigentlich Sinn ergeben , denn Naruto sollte ja nach dem Krieg auch Feinde haben :D Vielleicht ist es nicht einmal ein Shinobi ? Wäre möglich DickReynolds (Diskussion) 20:23, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC)DickReynolds Naja so toll fand ich das Kapitel persönlich nicht. Ich weis zwar nicht ob Madara etwas damit zu tun hat. Aber es sieht so aus als ob Obito sich feige von dem Kampf gegen Kakashi flüchtet. Dann Madara ist gelangweilt und kontrolliert Obito damit er ihn dann mit den Rinnegan Wiederbelebt. Ich denke mal das Kishi es auch so drehen wird das Madara damit durch kommen wird und sterblich wird und Obito dabei dann stirb. Es ist mir irgendwie immer noch unbegreiflich, wie Obito gegen Kakashi verlieren konnte. Nicht, dass Kakashi kein starker Shinobi wäre, aber Obito, als er noch Tobi war, hatte es mit Kakashi, Naruto mit Kurama, Gai und Bee mit Hachibi aufgenommen und jetzt verliert er recht schnell gegen einen von ihnen im Einzel? Irgendwie war er nur mit Maske gut...vielleicht hätte er sich schnell eine neue besorgen sollen.^^ Aber mal im Ernst. Er beherrschte das Sharingan besser als Kakashi, er konnte Mokuton (wobei wir nicht wissen, wie gut) und er hatte das Rinnegan, von dem auszugehen ist, dass er die Techniken von Nagato eigentlich auch können müsste. Immerhin beherrscht er ja auch das Rinnetensei. Trotz alle dem, lässt er sich auf einen Sparringkampf mit Kakashi ein? Das ergibt für mich irgendwie überhaupt keinen Sinn. Was ist eigentlich mit Izanagi? Damit wäre es ihm doch möglich Madaras Kontrolle zumindest kurzzeitig noch zu entgehen, oder? Mfg Tobi84.59.140.251 18:56, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das mit seiner Stärke naja er konnte es mit ihnen nur aufnehmen weil er sich in die andere Dimension ziehen konnte um auszuweichen aber wenn er bereits Komplett in der Dimension ist kann er nun mal auch nicht so leicht ausweichen.91.60.101.82 20:01, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, ob Tobi wirklich kein Chakra mehr hatte. Aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass er nicht absichtlich verloren hat. Und ob Izanagi ihm helfen würde, weiß ich auch nicht. Tobis Mondaugenplan funktioniert ohne das Rinnegan nicht, also kann er das nicht aufgeben. Ohne sein Sharingan kommt er aus der anderen Dimension nicht weg. Jetzt, wo er wieder in der Realität ist, könnte er Izanagi mit dem Sharingan anwenden. Aber ohne Sharingan kann er wiederum auch nicht das Tsukuyomi ausführen. Es scheint wohl so, dass es ihm auch nichts bringt zu überleben, wenn er seine Augen dafür aufgeben muss. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob Tobi wirklich wollte, dass Madara der Jinchuriki wird. Immerhin hat er ja schon mal einen eindeutige Bemerkung dazu gemacht, dass er es lieber selbst machen wollte. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:07, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie das ausgehen wird. Ich denke, dass Madara in jedem Falle das Juubi in sich versiegeln wird. Das muss einfach passieren. Ich meine, ich dachte schon es kann nicht mehr heftiger kommen als die letzten 4 Hokage zurückkamen, aber Kishi wird Madara die Kraft geben wie sie einst der Rikudou Sennin hatte.. Und dann ist Achterbahn. Wie Obito beim Treffen der Kage schon sagte, als der Rikudou Sennin das Juubi in sich versiegelte war er schon längst kein Mensch mehr. Und wie es schon soo häufig angedeutet wurde wird Naruto auch das Rinnegan erwecken. Dann würden sich beiden Seiten des Rinnegan, die schon Jiraya genannt hat, gegenüber stehen, totale Zerstörung und ewiger Frieden. Wie das passieren wird, keine Ahnung. Aber es sind ja Obito und Hashirama als Nachfahren des Sennin anwesend. Itachi konnte Sasuke ja auch einen Teil seiner Kraft übertragen. Allerdings besitzt Naruto ja anscheinend auch schon die Kraft der restlichen Bijuu, das wurde ja in dem einen Kapitel schon angedeutet als das Juubi in Naruto den Rikudou gesehen hat und frei dreht. Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt. Flodda da Dampfwalze (Diskussion) 06:59, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tobi hatte immer sehr starke defensive Tricks. Und dadurch hatte er seine Kaempfe gewonnen und wirkte so maechtig. Weil er halt unangreifbar war. Aber Sobald sein Teleport nicht zieht und das Izanagi keine Option darstellt (aus bereits genannten Gruenden) ist er gar nicht so besonders. Ja er hat einige sehr gute Jutsus drauf, aber das haben sehr viele. Sobald sie in der anderen Dimension waren, war Kakashi im einfach deutlich ueberlegen, da dieser ein echter Kaempfer ist und ueber enorm viele starke Kampftechniken und auch die noetige Geschwindigkeit verfuegt. TeeTS (Diskussion) 10:50, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Könnte mir einer erklären, warum Obito auf der einen Seite schwarz wird , was das ist und wofür er Rinne Tensei benutzt, etwa um Madara wiederzubeleben oder wie. könnte mir das einer erklären? :Die schwarze Färbung zeigt wahrscheinlich die Kontrolle durch Madara an, da er diese Seite ja auch wiederhergestellt hat. Außerdem war der Zetsu mit Madaras "Vermächtnis" auch schwarz (-->schwarzer Zetsu). Madara lässt Obito das Rinne Tensei ausführen (vielleicht weil man das nicht mit sich selbst machen kann??), um wiederbelebt zu werden. Sin007シン(Kontakt) 15:49, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wenn Rinne Tensei dazu gedacht ist, jemandem das Leben zu schenken der tot ist, dann macht es keinen Sinn, dass man es auf sich selbst anwendet. Madara ist tot, also kann er nicht sterben. Der Anwender von Rinne Tensei muss aber sterben (laut Tobi). Und ein Lebender kann sich nicht wiederbeleben. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:11, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ?? was sollte den Naruto mit dem Rinnegan anfangen. er müsste doch erstmal lernen wie man damit richtig um geht. es wäre auch ein lächerlicher Kampf falls Naruto gegen Madara kämpfen sollte und beide Rinnegan haben. Falls Naruto dann das gewinnen sollte wäre das riesen großer Schrott. da ja Madara schon deutlich besser das Rinnegan beherrscht. Itachi hat nicht seine Kraft an Sasuke gegeben. ich find das auch nicht so ganz toll das es so aus sieht das Kishi dem Madara jetzt nochmal ein mega Power-schub durch das Juubi verpasst. da ich es dann dämlich fände wenn Naruto ihn dann mit einem billigen Rasengan od so platt machen würde od aber er nur einfach aus getrixt wird und versiegelt. Soweit ich mich noch erinnere ist das Einzige was Itachi Sasuke gegeben hat waren seine Mangekyou Fähigkeiten (Susanoo...usw.) mehr nicht Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 16:45, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich frage mich wofür Minato eigendlich in den Kyuubi-Mode gewechselt ist. Kommt da noch was von ihm od hat er es wirklich nur wegen der Barriere gemacht. Ich frage mich auch was die 5 Kage noch gegen Madara ausrichten könnten. Als sie das erstemal zusammen gegen Madara kämpften hat er ja nur mit ihnen gespielt und nicht gleich alles gezeigt was er wirkluch kann. :Die Kage mochten Madara nicht gewachsen sein, das ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Aber ab einem gewissen Punkt macht es vielleicht einfach die Überzahl. Und vielleicht kann Naruto ja sein Chakra wieder verteilen. Ich denke, wenn die Fähigkeiten der fünf Kage durch das Kyubi-Chakra verstärkt werden, können sie ziemlich reinhauen. Und zu Minato ... Ich erwarte schon noch was von ihm. Aber es hat bisher noch keinen Hinweis gegeben, dass er noch wwas macht. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 09:23, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Das ist doch lächerlich... Der mächtige "Tobi", in Wirklichkeit Uchiha Obito, wird in EINEM einzigen Kapitel von Hatake Kakashi schwer verwundet... Das ist dem ehemaligen "Mastermind" einfach nicht würdig, dass ein billiges Raikiri Kunai sein Ende bedeuten soll... Sicher ist nicht, dass er das Gakidou beherrscht, aber er besitzt schließlich das Rin'negan. Damit hätte er diesen Angriff abwehren können. Aber was noch viel wichtiger ist, warum sollte jemand so Schlaues wie Obito in den Nahkampf mit Kakashi gehen ? Er weiß, dass er mit seinem Sharingan dem Raikiri schwer folgen kann, vor allem in seiner Konstitution. Dennoch frage ich mich, ob Obito nicht auch Chakra aus dem Juubi absorbiert hat, als er mit diesem verbunden gewesen ist. Einige behaupten ja auch, dass Kakashi durch das Kyuubi so aufgeladen worden ist, dass er es wieder mit Obito aufnehmen konnte, aber einen der stärksten Shinobi aller Zeiten in einem einzigen Kapitel mit jemanden wie Kakashi besiegen zu lassen, ich kann's nicht fassen... Obito hätte sich auch einfach dauernd zwischen seiner Dimension und der realen Welt hin und her teleportieren können, schnell wäre Kakashi das Chakra ausgegangen. Und warum sagen hier viele Obito konnte nicht viel außer seinem Jikuukan Idou ?! Er hat die sechs Pfade mit Jinchuurikis besetzt und deren Bijuu's kontrolliert, er beherrscht das Bakufuu Ranbu mit der er mit Madara die Hälfte der Armee der Shinobis getötet hat, er beherrscht das Mokuton und er hat wahrscheinlich den Yondaime Mizukage Yagura als dieser noch am Leben war, kontrolliert. Ozzay (Diskussion) 19:16, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Naja Kakashi kannte ja schon durch Nagato die Fähigkeiten des Rinnegan´s und was Obito so konnte er ja vor dem Kampf ja auch schon gesehen. Anscheind war Obito/Tobi nun am Ende doch nur ein Mittel von Kishi um dann ein stärkern gegener auf die andern los zu lassen. :Noch ist Tobi ja auch nicht tot. Aber Kakashi ist jetzt kein gewöhnlicher Genin, das muss man auch sagen. Schließlich wäre er Hokage geworden, wenn Tsunade nicht wieder erwacht wäre. Das darf man nicht vergessen. Er ist also, zumindest was das betrifft, auf einer Stufe mit Minato und Sarutobi. Dass er vielleicht (noch) nicht so stark ist, heißt nicht, dass er es nicht noch werden kann. Und wenn Tobi nun gegen Konohamarus Fanclub verloren hätte, dann würde ich auch einsehen, warum manche sich beschweren. Aber Kakashi ist jedem ein würdiger Gegner, wie er schon im Kampf gegen Deidara bewiesen hat. Es gibt nämlich ein Problem, das manche hier wohl nicht erkannt haben: Tobi kann nicht permanent in die Realität wechseln. Wenn er nicht vollständig in seiner Dimension ist, kann er sich dort nicht gegen Kakashi verteidigen. Das bedeutet im Umkehrschluss, dass er in der Realität sein Jutsu nicht einsetzen kann. Tut er es doch, sind die Teile, die nicht in der Realität sind, schutzlos Kakashis Angriffen ausgeliefert. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:17, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Das neue Chapter ist raus...und Ich bin sprachlos ! Einfach episch und sehr...sehr böse oO Patricio Auditore (Diskussion) 12:06, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC)